The Substitute Sensei
by Senlere
Summary: A day teaching Konoha Academy seemed crazy at first, but somehow brought a new perspective into her life. NARUSASU AU girl!Sasuke PLEASE R&R!


BK2: I bring you the beginning of my girl!Sasuke series. Since I believe there a WAY too many "girl Naruto" stories and not enough girl Sasuke stories I have come with this. I'm anti uke- Naru, so for fellow sasUKE lovers I bring you this!

(No offence to uke-naru lovers in anyway though cause my friend is one too.)

Side Note: A Uchiha to drool?? Ha! Totally below him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, anime god does..bows

THE SUBSTITUTE SENSEI

"OHAYO!!" shouted a young boy as he stood at the door of the classroom, "guess what I heard today!" he bounced joyously from toe-to-toe waiting for someone to ask so he could belt it out.

"Mimichi what's going on?" asked a girl as she approached her classmate, "what did you hear?" she blinked curiously and the over excited boy.

Giggles of laughter erupted from his throat, fists shaking wildly at his side before he bolted out.

"WE HAVE A SUBSTITUTE SENSEI!!" he cried "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

A silence settled over the class, before a boy spoke up.

"…did you not do your homework again?" his friend Kobi asked as he walked over, looking cool and relaxed.

Mimichi scowled "no…" he scratched his head and turned away.

"Yes, he did" Ihiari, the girl, rolled her eyes," the substitute might ask for it anyway" she added.

Mimichi huffed "no way, this sensei probably no idea what to do in the class" he smirked "just a minor replacement for one day…that could leave a lot of space for pranks"

As the green haired boy trailed off in though, the two friends sweat dropped at his idiotic.

"What're you three doing?" came a cool voice from behind the dreaming boy and said heads shot up.

Standing was a girl, no more than 16 or 17, she had raven hair down to her mid-back with a pair of watching dark eyes that seemed to borrow into your soul. Her skin was porcelain and she was thin and a good height of 5'6.(A/N: I'm not good with pros and cons of height so bare with me, please)

But above all she was strikingly beautiful almost ridiculously.

She had all the young boys drooling and at her uhm…chest, while the girls glared evilly almost seemingly plotting to sabotage her in her sleep.

She sighed at noticing all this, it happened almost everyday, it was frustrating but she could easily handle it.

Turning to the previous three before her she scowled.

"Go to your seats" she commanded smoothly before making her way to the front of the class.

As all the children took their seats and stared ahead at her she finally began to speak.

"My name is Satomi Uchiha, but you are to call me Satomi-sensei" she scanned the room "any questions?"

A small boy raised his hand "how old are you…Satomi-sensei?" he blushed lightly after he put his hand down.

Crossing her arms Satomi raised and eyebrow, the room was silent with apprehension for a moment.

Satomi sighed "I'm a student a Konoha High School, I was called here to take over the class today because your sensei is away" she relaxed her shoulders and looked up again, more stern this time.

"I think that's all we need to know about me so lets get on with the lesson" she then turned and walked over to the desk and picked up a notebook"

"All right will start with Konoha history….

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Two hours later the class was separated into groups of three as the busied over worksheets Satomi-sensei had handed out to them.

Everything had run pretty smoothly so far, not many distractions were brought up other than the occasional "note-passing, eraser tossing or gossiping from the girls in the back"

They all had been taken care of though, one way or another, and Satomi was enjoying herself so far.

"Satomi-sensei, can you help me with this question" a little girl called out from her group of classmates "we don't understand".

Satomi walked towards the desk and bent down to read the question…unfortunately two boys got the perfect view down her shirt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she warned them not looking away from the paper at the moment, "I have a very possessive and protective boyfriend" her cold eyes darted to them, daring them to keep looking.

The boys gulped and looked away embarrassedly, causing a round of giggles to come from the girls. When things settled down Satomi began explaining the question to the kids and best as possible.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

A little boy with green hair pouted, he rested his chin in his hand and stared down at the blank paper angrily.

This was supposed to be his day to have fun, he knew from the moment he heard substitute sensei that today was his day to shine, to be noticed.

But no, this dumb Satomi-sensei had to come and ruin all his fun, dumb substitute.

"What was that?" a voice called from behind him.

Crap. He had said that last part out loud, he was done for.

"Uh…nothing?" he tried, grinning cheekily, he was totally in for it.

He awaited a shout, a smack, something that would have him embarrassed in front of his entire class and sent to the principal's office where'd he in trouble with his parents after a hearty phone call.

But surprisingly not one of these things came, he looked back hesitantly and saw his sensei bent over to face him.

"This wasn't the day you expected huh?" Satomi asked easily, brushing hair from her brow.

Mimichi shook his head slowly "I'm sorry Satomi-sensei I didn't mean--

"It's alright" Satomi smiled lightly, "you kind of remind me of someone, so I know how to deal with your situation"

Mimichi blinked "what do you mean?" he asked

Satomi stood up straight, crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow "you want to go for a walk around Konoha?"

Mimichi brightened "Yeah!" he shouted excitedly

"Hm" Satomi grinned.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Ten minutes later all the students began filing out of the classroom, fallowing their substitute-sensei excitedly.

They exited the school yard and began their trek through a forest path around Konoha, laughing, playing, running, jumping and feeling completely content.

Satomi smiled lightly at the students, this is what they needed, a little fresh air to have fun and be kids and not just ninja's or weapons.

"Satomi-sensei" called a soft voice, she looked down and saw a relaxed looking Mimichi.

"What is it Mimichi?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Thank you, I had fun today" he smiled graciously before running a bit ahead along with some other students calling him over.

For the rest of that school day Satomi-sensei smiled happily.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Naruto…I'm home!" Satomi called as she slipped of her sandals and padded across the loft.

A blond head poked out of the bathroom and smiled "Hey baby!" he walked over and embraced her "how was your day?" he asked giving her a loving kiss.

Satomi smiled tiredly "exhausting but rewarding" she mumbled out, resting her head on his shoulder sighing contently.

Naruto smiled, he knew this was a good idea for her to do today "that's good, hope you weren't given any trouble"

Rolling her eyes Satomi grinned "No Naruto, it was all good, beside a few erasers flying and--

"None hit you right?" Naruto asked concernedly "cause those things can--

This time Satomi cut him off with a kiss "No dobe, I'm fine" boy, he hadn't been lying about the whole 'over protective' things earlier.

Naruto hummed lightly "good, by the way, my day utterly sucked without you" he groaned "I got a migraine from actually listening out of pure boredom in math class"

Satomi chuckled "Im sure dobe" he kissed his lover again before leaving his embrace to change into something more comfortable.

"You want dinner?" Naruto called after her, already heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah, sounds good" she called back, slipping off her day clothes and bra, before changing into her night clothes.

As she did she noticed an old photo in a open drawer.

Slipping her top down her chest she reached over and picked it up.

It was of her class at Konoha Academy, she and Naruto both standing near by in the front row. Naruto had taken the liberty with a red marker to put an arrow from him to her with a heart in between.

Satomi smiled, they were happy, there sensei Iruka, made them happy.

Maybe she'd consider taking a job at Konoha Academy in the future.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

I think I've gone mad because I have the random habit of writing at 10-12 at night.

Im crazy.

Well anyways please R&R! because if you do I will love you and more Satomi-chan stories shall come!

BK2


End file.
